A Little Car Trip Trouble
by 1hugninja
Summary: On their way to visit Spencer's mother in Las Vegas to tell her about their marriage, Derek and Spencer run into a little car trouble out in the middle of nowhere just as it is getting dark. Spencer's fears come out to play and Derek knows just the way to get rid of those fears AND pass the time. I own nothing of Criminal Minds. One-Shot


Looking over at his sleeping husband, Derek couldn't help but smile at the curled up form on Spencer in the passengers seat. Spencer was always peaceful in his sleep, and that's when Derek would just stare and watch Spencer sleep.

They were on their way to Las Vegas to see Spencer's mother and to inform her of the marriage. The two men had gone up to the Nations Capitol as soon as gay marriage was legalized and gotten married, along with hundreds of gay couples.

The team had been completely behind their decision and fully supportive. JJ and Garcia had even thrown a wedding party in the office when the men got back.

Spencer and Derek had arrived, hand in hand, with grins on their faces. Garcia had promptly attacked the newly wed couple in hugs and pulled them deeper into the office.

Derek smiled at the memories as he drove through them empty country side of North Texas. It would have been easier to fly, but Derek wanted to just enjoy the landscape with his husband.

A beeping noise interpreted his thoughts, and the car began to slow down before making a complete stop on the shoulder of the road. The sudden stop awoke Spencer who looked over at Derek with a look of sleep and confusion on his face.

"Stay in here, Pretty Boy. I'll get out and see what's going on." Derek leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Spender's forehead.

Grabbing a flashlight, Derek got out into the rapidly darkening world and pulled open the hood only to be greeted by a massive cloud of smoke. Coughing and wheezing, he closed the hood and got back in the car and looked over at Spencer.

"We've been driving too long, so it seems the car is overheated. We just have to sit here and let it cool down." Derek intertwined his fingers in Spencer's hand and looked out the windsheild. It was now completely dark.

Spencer whimpered and held onto Derek's hand tight, not liking the dark. "Der... It's really dark." He muttered, the scared making his voice get high.

Derek smiled in the dark and nodded, soon realizing that a nod didn't matter. "Alright. Get in the back seat." He spoke and got out of the drivers seat, going around to the back seat and sliding in.

Spencer was curled into Derek's chest immediately, no words needed to be spoken as to why. His face was buried in Derek's neck, and a chuckle rumbled through Spencer's body as he began kissing and nibbling on Derek's neck which got a groan from the man.

"Spencer.. Spence.. we are in the backse-" Derek cut himself off with a groan as he wrapped his arms tight around Spencer's waist. Spencer had bit rather hard on the spot where his collar bone and neck met, a spot that was known as a weak spot.

Kissing up and down his neck, Spencer grated his hips against Derek's, desperate for some type of friction. The dream he had been having left him very aroused and needy. "Derek.." Spencer groaned in his ear, just before biting the lobe and getting yet another groan.

Derek was not able to fight against Spencer's thin lips, and soon, Derek had pushed Spencer onto his back on the back seat, hovering over him. It seemed to be exactly what Spencer wanted as that smile threatened to split his face in two. Derek attacked Spencer's neck and managed to get the button-up off of him at the same time so he could relish that sweet chest.

Kissing back up to his lips, Derek smiled down at his husband. "I think I know how to get rid of your fears, and kill time as we wait for the car to cool down." He chuckled and sucked on Reid's collar bone, leaving a mark that they would have to explain to his mother.

"I think I know that way too.." Spencer groaned out and pulled Derek up for a kiss that held love, passion and the promises of what was to come. 


End file.
